


A Real Dame

by lainyybugg



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Smut, Other, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, dunno yet, possible bucky/reader/steve, the reader is female tho, the reader pretends to be a guy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lainyybugg/pseuds/lainyybugg
Summary: What happens when Steve Rogers discovers an old war buddy in cyrofreeze? What happens when he finds out she was lying about the person she said she was?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi! this is my first tune writing fanfiction, so cut me a little slack! feedback is appreciated!

1940.

The sky was a beautiful mix of oranges and pinks as the sun had begun its cycle to awaken once more. Birds were flying against the various shapes of white clouds and the army base was slowly beginning to come to life. Soldiers of various backgrounds having an early morning smoke with their buddies, or just tumbling from out of the bathroom.  
(Y/N) trudged through the dusty terrain to find someone to bum a smoke off of. Her (H/C) buzzcut is covered by the clunky helmet atop of her skull. (E/C) glossed over from tiredness as she flicked the metal of her lighter. The flame ignited for only a few seconds before being snapped away.  
“Rodriguez! Mind if I bum a smoke off you?” she yelled, jogging over to the few men who were sitting around on their asses. “It’ll cost ya!” the man shot back, already pulling a cigarette from one of the various pockets of his uniform. “How much?” (Y/N) grunts, her (S/C) hand reaching out to snatch the smoke from the tanned male in front of her. “How about a photo of that sexy sister of yours?” a sly smirk began to spread on his lips. “Hell, I’d need an entire pack just to give you her name” she snorted, placing the end of the smoke into her plush lips. The spark of her flame was covered by the curve of her hand as she lit the other end of the cigarette. Pocketing the light, she took a long drag before puffing the smoke out. “Colonel Phillips said we got some fresh meat comin’ in today,” said another voice from the group, (Y/N) turned her head to glance at the man who spoke. Gilmore Hodge. Fuckin’ prick.  
Regardless of her feeling towards the idiotic male she nodded her head once. “Is that right?” she grunts as her response. Just as Hodge was about to reply there was a shout, everyone began to stand. Men who had been eating left their trays, others who were smoking dropped their smokes and stomped them out. Then they were in formation.  
Colonel Phillips was standing next to Dr.Erskine and Agent Carter as he began to give orders. Behind him was the new shipment of men he was said to train. (Y/N) was only half-listening to they're commander, her eyes gazing over every new face. Just as she was about to turn her focus back to Colonel Phillips she paused on a skinny lad. He looked to be no more than 120 lbs. His blue eyes were full of wonder as they shot in every direction of the base. She let a small smile crack on her face. ' _newbies'_ She thought to herself, eyes still training on the man. Her own (E/C) orbs widened a tad when she noticed that the blonde was staring at her. Her cheeks heated ever so slightly as she brought her attention back to the commander who was screaming in the face of a man who shared a bunk with her.

The next time she saw him, who her and Rodriguez dubbed ‘blondie’, was later that night. She had just sat down for dinner when she noticed that he sat in front of her. She cocked a brow at him and all he did was give her a sheepish smile. “Divers? Johnny Divers? Right?” he asked weakly. She let a small smirk reach her lips at her fake name. You see (Y/N) was a woman, she had decided when this whole Nazi shit started, she wanted to do something to help. She wanted to do something more than just sit at home carrying a child. So she bandaged up her breasts, shaved her head and Johnny Divers was born.  
While it was absolutely the most idiotic thing she has ever done, it sure as hell was a lot better than being a flimsy housewife.  
“The one and only bud” her smirk cracking wider, “What’d you get saddled with?”  
“Steve Rogers”  
“Well Rogers, welcome to the army”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for the late update! i was pretty busy. but!! enjoy this chapter <3 sorry its so short! the next one will be longer for sure  
> ((also sorry about any grammar errors!))

2016.

If someone had told Steve that he’d be gaining another relic from his past today, he would have laughed in their face. So when the blonde’s calloused hand wiped at the thick layer of dust over the circular unit, and showed him the face of his old war buddy, he was flabbergasted.  
His eyes would have bugged out of his head if not for them being attached.  
Standing there, looking through the small glass window at his comrade, he let out a choked gasp.  
Steve’s cerulean eyes were wide with shock, confusion and relief.  
He nearly tripped as he took an uncalculated step back. A few feet behind him, Natasha was holding her gun in a ready position, she noticed the uneasiness of her co-worker almost immediately. Her brows furrowed a notch, and she cleared her throat softly before speaking.  
“What’s with that face?” she asked carefully, a stern gaze shooting to the large metal container. Steve’s mouth cracked open, then it quickly snapped shut. This continued for a few moments. The dryness in his throat made it seem like he was unable to speak, although, after collecting a few of his racing thoughts he finally croaked out, “I know him”.  
At those three words a few sharp gasps were heard in the silence of the isolated room.  
“What...what do you mean you know him?” Tony asked, walking up from behind Natasha. “I mean--” Steve had to pause, taking a quick double take over the face in the machine before he glazed back at his friends. “--I know him! We..we we’re in the army together. He was one of the first men I befriended before I was pumped up with the serum” He explained.  
“Well..” Tony paused, a small sigh escaping his lips, he then continued “Let’s hope he isn't like Terminator”. After that was said, the shorter man was taking large footsteps to the capsule. A few clicks here and knob twists there, and the container was opening. 

The few seconds it took for the defrosting felt as if they were there for years. Steve was clenching his fists so tightly his knuckles had to be white underneath the gloves he wore. Then, suddenly there was a small stir happening in the chamber. A few deep breaths, then a small clunk, and something began to emerge from the bottom of the doorway. It took a few seconds of smoke clearing before a brown leather boot was pressing to the dirty concrete flooring of the rundown facility.  
Steve’s heart dropped, the breath he had no idea he was holding was let out deeply through his nostrils. Emotions were raking up and down his body, he didn’t know what to do, or what to feel. But as him and those oh so familiar (E/C) eyes made contact he jolted into action. Big arms wrapped around the much smaller frame of the woman beneath him, he let out a small grunt as their chests pressed together forcefully. Gazing down at her he couldn’t help but let out the same sheepish smile he had given her all those years ago.  
Before that smile was returned though, the woman in his arms fell limp against his body. While the Captain was not surprised at this, it did shock him during the moment. He turned quickly towards his team, “We have to get him out of here now!”, he shouted. They began to spring into action after the command. 

***

(Y/N) let out a small moan of pain, her head was spinning and her eyes squinted as she looked up at the blaring lights above her. Was she dead?.  
Her (S/C) hand rose up from its spot at her side and she clutched the side of her head that ached. As she slowly began to rise from her lying position the ringing that affected her hearing slowly eased. Finally being able to hear again, she noticed unrecognizable voices. Though the voices were muffled, she was able to decipher a few words.  
“Nice to see you’re finally awake!” a voice chirped from the other side of the room. Her head whipped to the left, her body acting in its own, as she leaped out of the bed. She was racing out of that room so fast she didn't even get a good look at the man who had spoken to her.  
(Y/N)’s heartbeat was pounding in her ears as she raced for the nearest exit. Her bare feet making awfully loud slapping noises against the off-white tiled floor.  
Her head snapped to the left and she made eye contact with the glowing red ‘EXIT’ sign. A smirk lifted on to her lips as she threw the door open and shot out like a bullet. She spewed quick apologies to the bystanders she had almost ran into. Just as (Y/N) was about to make her way out of the parking lot and to the street, a large body was making contact with her backside. She let out a high pitched scream as she made contact with the ground.  
The large...thing on top of her let out a small huff, then an oddly familiar laugh. Her brows furrowed as she turned to look at the person over her shoulder.  
“Still the best damn runner I’ve ever faced” the man spoke, and for a moment she was unable to see his face. The glow of the sun behind him was shining bright. As her eyes focused on his face, she felt tears well in the corners of her eyes. “Rogers” was all she was able to croak out before she was being pulled to her feet. “The one and only” he spoke with a wide grin.


End file.
